Will we live normally again?
by TgIiDgUiS
Summary: When Yuna and Tidus first saw each other at age seven they fell in love. But when Yuna’s mother died she moves into a poor city far away from Tidus. Life to tough for Yuna and all she cares about is school. Her college prostitute roommate asks Yuna to ‘wo
1. The New Neighbors

i _n_ **t** r _o _**-**

When Yuna and Tidus first saw each other at age seven they fell in love. But when Yuna's mother died she moves into a poor city far away from Tidus. Life to tough for Yuna and all she cares about is school. Her college prostitute roommate asks Yuna to 'work' with her for one night and everything changes…

* * *

a.n Hey Guys I am new to so please bare with me. I will gladly accept any ideas you guys want to share that would be very helpful Thanks . Enjoy!

* * *

**_Will we live normally again?_**

* * *

Chapter one-The New Neighbors 

Yuna a little girl of age 7 was sitting at her porch in the tiny island of Besaid looking towards the new couple that just moved next to them. She wondered if her new neighbors would actually be more exciting then the old couple that moved away last week. She desperately needed a playmate to just hang around with. When she was looking at them, she thought she saw a little blonde headed boy with them, but he was not visible to see because he was hiding behind his what looked like his mother's back…crying. When Yuna saw this she decided to go over their house and welcome them and see if she was right about the boy.

Yuna reached the front door, and knocked on it twice before it was answered. There stood a man with pretty long brown hair with a red bandana and a huge tattoo that covered his chest which stood for the Zanarkand Abes symbol. Little Yuna got scared and took a step back while the man laughed at her. "I ain't gonna bite come on in you're the little girl who lives next door right?" the man asked. Yuna stepped into the house and answered "Y-yes I am." Well name is Jecht and what is your little girl?" "My name is Yuna daughter of Braska; he told me he will arriving soon to greet you. I wanted to come early because I thought I saw a little boy here and wanted to welcome him also. Does he live here?" Yuna asked. "Oh you mean the crybaby." Jecht laughed. "Yeah he lives here but he's just too upset 'bout the move but he should be in his new room. It's upstairs to the left. Well nice meeting you Yuna." And at that Jecht left her to wonder into the little blonde headed boy's room. 'So he does exist' Yuna thought, and headed upstairs to search for the boy.

ok so 400 words.. not bad i think... i could've wrote more... but i didn't not a very good excuse hmmm. well anyway i hope you like it please bare with me!


	2. The Mysterious Boy

a.n This is so exciting! I got reviews! Even though i am sitting here in front of my computer no idea how to work am getting reviews! Aww I love ya guys and I hope that this chapter is at least alittle longer than the first.

**

* * *

**

_Will we live normally again?_

* * *

Chapter 2- Meeting the Boy and parents

When Yuna arrived upstairs, she noticed that there was indeed a door to her left shut close with a sign taped up saying "Go Away". She gulped and knocked on the door. Silence. She was about to knock on it again, but a little blonde headed boy about her age stuck his head out. "Wha-woah, Who are you?" the blonde headed asked. "Um… well my name is Yuna I am your neighbor. I live next to you, the one on your right. See if you loo-". "Yeah I know i'm seven I think I would know which side is right or left." He interrupted. "You're seven? Me too! How cool is that now I have new playmate, but wait I never got your name" Yuna asked him. "Name's Tidus. Soon a blitzball champion you'll see." Tidus bragged flexing his weak wimpy arms. Yuna laughed. "You're funny." Was all she could say from all the laughter. "What's so funny think I can't be a star? Well you'll see." Tidus huffed. Yuna's laughing ceased. "I'm sorry. Do you-Do you want to play outside?" Yuna asked nervously looking at Tidus' face. "Alright!" he exclaimed and they went outside.

Outside was Hot since they were living in Besaid. A few people lived in Besaid and everyone knew each other. It was just too hard to miss new couples moving in. Meaning that there were people pouring in and out of Tidus' new home to greet Jecht and his wife, but the welcomers didn't infect Tidus a whole lot. He was still greeting people all the way down to the beach where Yuna and he were going to play, but not as much as his dad. "Uh-yea nice to meet you to uh Mary… hehehe?" Jecht laughed nervously already forgetting the woman's name he met a minute ago. "Thank You for this uh um gelatin thing you brought us-yes-yes I understand I will refrigerate it now ok nice to meet you too bye!" Tidus' mother said trying to back away from the neighbors. "Jeez the reason we decided to move was to get Away from too many people and live quietly now look." Jecht said shrugging down the couch closing his eyes. "Now now Jecht." Exclaimed his wife. "Besiad I heard is a very peaceful town and we are the new neighbors so it's normal to be greeted like this I guess." Tidus' mother said proudly but being doubtful at the end. "I hope your right. But look the crybaby's out with his new friend such a sweet girl her name is Yuna. She said her father would be coming over but I didn't see him so you know what that mean huh." Jecht inched closer to her. "Jecht I'm too tired to-." She was interrupted by door bell ringing. "Damn neighbors again I swear I am gonna-." "Well hello thank you for coming aw how nice mmm the flowers smell nice come in come in." Jecht's wife told the newcomers at the door. Jecht was stunned he didn't even see her get up to answer to door. There was a man wearing a huge robe thing that was filled with different colors and a woman who looks like she could fix anything that was a machine. A mechanic you could say. Jecht's wife brought the two in front of Jecht and the man shook Jecht's hand saying "Nice to meet you I am Braksa and this is my wife. We are you next door neighbors. Sorry we came late we just thought you would rest up before the people came and greeted you like crazy- wait they already have haven't they." Braksa laughed. "Is it that noticeable?" Jecht asked looking at all the flowers and gelatin all over the place. "Hey it could get worse. When I move here, I was swarmed with people greeting me. For the next week all I ate was gelatin and the odor in my house smelled like flowers." Braksa laughed. Jecht joined in too and everyone started to laugh.

* * *

yay for chapter 2! this time 700words! thank you for the reviews! 


	3. The Beach

_a.n I'm so happy you guys liked my last chapter! This is so exciting lol well enjoy this chapter too! I Love you Nazli lol! I'll make more dramatic soon see ya!_

_-x-TgIiDgUiS-x-_

* * *

_Will we live normally again?_

* * *

Chapter 3-The Beach

When they finally reached the beach, Yuna took a hold of Tidus' hands and ran to the deck. They both looked into the ocean memorized by the blue crystals that formed in it. _Kinda looks like his eyes _Yuna thought. She then turned to look at him and he did the same but one question she was dying to ask was creeping up on her again she just spit it out. "Why did you cry today um this morning? Do you not like this place? Do you miss your friends?" Yuna asked. She looked away thinking that she asked too many questions. "I'm s- sorry I shouldn't of asked that was too many questions just to blur out like that." Yuna had to say. "No it's alright I was just waiting for you to ask I was going to tell you anyway." The sheepish Tidus said to her. Yuna smiled at him and then he sat down on the wooden deck patting the floor asking her to sit next to him and she did so. Tidus looked up into the sky and began. "Well back in Zanarkand, we were so noticed. Everywhere we went people would follow us and bug us out of our minds. Once when I was at the playground I was kidnapped because the news peoples wanted to have more 'drama' in our lives. It was pathetic. Tidus' said with a hint of angriness in his voice. "But why?" Yuna asked not really understanding what Tidus was saying. Tidus took a deep breath and then said "Do you know who I am?" Yuna looked at him and starred into his eyes trying to see if he gave any hints to who he was but there was none. She kept looking for a while not noticing he too was staring at her. This became too awkward so then she looked away and shook her head. Tidus then look away also and then began to explain again. "Well you know the tattoo on my old mans chest?" Yuna turned to look at him which he did the same to her and she responded with a yes. "Well he is a famous blitzball player who won all the games in the Zanrakand Abes. He became too proud of himself and people practically kiss his feet, and worship him. When the kidnapping happened to me and people practically charging at us grabbing our accessories, ripping our shirts we decide to move away from the crowd and move to a small place where we could enjoy life and live the way we want to." Tidus looked down, then Yuna out of no where hugged him in a way she never hugged anyone before. It was like an 'I am here for you hug' and Tidus was shocked for a moment but responded back by embracing her too. The two seven year olds were far too young to know what love meant, but day by day each time the clocked ticked they were slowly getting there.

* * *

okay so i wrote about 550 words... i'm sorry i'll try harder! thanks for the reviews! 


	4. The Bad News

_Lookie! I updated! YAY! Well too all of my reviewers… I LOVE YOU ALL! You guys are so awesome! I seriously thought about deleting this story because I didn't think people like it very much but I'm so happy you guys kept me going even though I haven't written in so long which I am so sorry you don't understand You're awesome! Now on with the fic (finally) hehe_

* * *

_**Will we live normally again?**_

* * *

Chapter 4-The Bad News

Yuna and Tidus were still sitting on the deck talking about Besaid and other things, until they both saw Jecht running to them. Tidus immediately stood up and extended his hand to Yuna. She took it and they both stood up waiting for Jecht to arrive. Both Tidus and Yuna looked at each other thinking they had been out too long and was in trouble. They giggled, until Jecht arrived breathlessly. "What's up old man?" Tidus asked. "Are you okay?" He asked his father again while looking at him. He was bent down with his hands upon his knees breathing hard. "Where the heck have you guys been! I'd been looking ALL over for you kids!" Jecht screamed. A little scared Yuna took a step back keeping her head down. Jecht knew he was being too harsh and he really shouldn't because he didn't know how Yuna will take the news she is going to receive she really shouldn't be yelled at now Jecht knew that. Jecht looked down and then picked his head back up again, "Hey I'm sorry I shouldn't be yelling but we have a problem and I wa-" "What happened?" Yuna asked him a hint of worry in her voice. Jecht looked at her then took her hand and they both ran towards the village. Tidus stood there scratching the back of his head and shocked of what his father was doing, and then finally started running behind them.

Upon reaching the village, Jecht stopped running and let go of Yuna's hamd. She looked up at him wondering what was going on. Jecht took a deep breath then told Yuna something that would change her life forever. Yuna looked shocked mixed with sadness and a little bit of anger. She fell to the floor and started sobbing hard. Jecht picked her up then told her to run home that she needed time alone with her family. She nodded and ran home still sobbing. Tidus came a second later just missing Yuna. He saw her before she ran towards her house and he would never forget that face Yuna looked pained. She never looked that way before. She looked like someone took her life away and was stabbing her heart.(a/n I tried...:) ) It was too scary Tidus didn't like her face like that he never wanted to her like that again. He turned to looked at his dad who was looking at Yuna's house. Tidus tapped him on the shoulder and asked "What's the heck is happening here! I mean Yuna and I were just talking causally then you pop up and took her away. If you guys are that angry about us being late home just tell us I mean don't pull her away geez! What is up wi-" "Shut Up Tidus! Jecht screamed. "You don't know anything to complain about. I've been looking all over for you and Yuna don't you understand!" "Umm ok…" Tidus said not really understanding him. "Look Tidus I didn't want to tell you this because it has nothing to do with you and you shouldn't be going into other peoples business." "Out with it!" Tidus said impatiently. "Come down boy, well the reason I took Yuna and ran was because her mothers dying Tidus she asked for Yuna as her death wish and I volunteered to get her. I looked for you kids for more then and hour finding you on the deck just chatting. I really wish she hasn't died before Yuna came." Jecht said whispering the last sentence. Tidus stood there shocked, Yuna's perfect family being torn apart by death. Tidus shook his head to clear his mind. "I gotta do something. I should be next to Yuna. I-I have to be there." Tidus stuttered. "That's why I told you that it wasn't your business to know. GET BACK HERE BOY!" Jecht yelled after him. But Tidus didn't pay attention and ran to Yuna's house but stopped when he Yuna, NOOOOOOOOOO! It was too late….

_

* * *

_

_Hey I hope that makes up my lateness on updating… I really tried for guys I hoped you liked it! Hey lookie and it's a pretty long chapter too yay! almost 800 words I'm happy! lol _


	5. Help out Authors Note

Hey Guys sorry this isnt a new chapter i swear i am trying im asking authors for advice and everything but something happened and please help us out... One of the author's here at Fanfiction where ALL people and i quote are allowed to "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION AND FREE YOUR SOUL" dropped out because of a stupid ass flame which cause this talented author to leave. i hate people who do flames i mean ok maybe there are a few mistakes and you help the author or let them know but saying something like "that sucked" or whatever i mean lets see them write fanfics of their own! i mean this author was excellent! i couldnt beleive it when i heard it! i was so angry/Very Very upset and no one should critize (srry i dont how 2 spell) see I cant spell! lol welll whatever ... umm other peoples writing like that serioulsy Nikka of Spira told me this we have to try to get her back in i mean i know that (excuse my lang) asshole shouldnt just make fun of her and kick her out(well she was too upsetto resume)! Teach him a lesson lets teach him that no matter what we keep going! yay! (wow im so into this) but seriously that pissed me off when i heard what happened and i dont really know the author myself but i truly loved her stories and i heard she was the nicest person ever.. so yea as soon as i get her email address please try to email her and ask her to sign up again and not to worry about that asshole! . thanx guys!

TgIiDgUiS

P.s. 1. excuse my lang.

2. to all the authors out there, think about it what if you get a flame constantly and just cant take it anymore because it hurts and your here to express your stories and they make fun of them or say you suck wouldn't you get hurt? please help out when i get her email address ask her to come back and to forget what happened i know it maybe hard but Screw him/her (i dont know) lol thanx guys once again.


	6. Life is not the same any more

a.n hey guys I know I lost some interest in Final Fantasy X, but not all. lol so here's another chapter! Hope you like! Also if you like Kingdom Hearts fanfictions please read my semi new one that I posted! Much appreciated-

-Gigi --**T**_g_**I**_i_**D**_g_**U**_i_**S**

--Y-- **Y**u**n**_a_'s point of view.

--T-- T**i**_d_u**s**'_s_ point of view,

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy X, but I do own a Tidus and Yuna action figure-

So that's something right.

* * *

**Life is not the same any more…**

--Y--

My mother lay dead in front of me. I never thought this would happen to me. Never. My family was now wrecked, and will never be intacted again, without her I don't even know how I will live. However, I had to for my father and for Tidus.

I left my mother's room shortly and locked myself into my room. For hours, I sat there staring at the wall, still shocked about my mother's death. Her last words were never going to leave me, because I knew she meant it, her very last breath was for me only.

"Yuna even though I am parting this world I will always be with you. Please understand that this is my time to leave it is destiny. I love you. Never go into darkness always live a happy and joyful life. I will be with you every step. I love you." Silence

--T--

Tidus entered Yuna's house but did not find her in her mother's room. He saw her mother said a little prayer; then left. Jecht came in shortly and shook his head. Tidus felt a little tear slip and roll down his check and before he knew it, he was sobbing. Jecht went over to his son and hugged him. Tidus held his father and cried. He knew after this day after between him and Yuna will change, nothing would be the same anymore.

Braska emerged from his wife's room with a tear-stained face and slowly walked over to Jecht and Tidus. He glanced at both them and smiled. Not the kind emotion people express when they are happy, no. This smile was displayed because he had friends who cared, friends who he can trust. Jecht departed from his son and went to hug Braska it was like a commitment. Like saying that he was there for his friend, without words, what a true friend does in their time of need.

Tidus calming down a bit, look upon his father and Yuna's father, their friendship was true and he knew that his family will help Yuna's through this tough time, he would never let her go. Thinking about her made him want to see her, he left the two fathers, and went to search for Yuna. Upon reaching Yuna's room, his mother stopped him.

"No Tidus she needs more time, do not disturb her. What she is suffering right now could not be cured, not even with soothing words. I know this feeling trust me."

His mother told him. He nodded his head and took one last glimpse of Yuna's door then went back downstairs with his mother beside him. Downstairs Braska and Jecht were sitting on the couch talking. Tidus noticed more dried tears on both their faces; he kept his down not wanting the tears to appear again. All four of them said another small prayer; then shortly after Tidus and his family left the house. Tidus had a bad feeling something was going to happen and his feelings were always true.

* * *

_-x- One week later -x-_

--Y--

My life is now dreadful. I never thought something this drastic would be a big affect in my life. Yes, I knew I would gloomy, I would cry, and be miserable, but right now, all I want to do is run away, not breathe, and die in despair. My mother's death will haunt me until I make the pain go away, and the only solution is suicide. Yes, I know me Yuna thinking about Suicide, too radical right even for me, but it is the only way for this pain to go away. Somehow, I have to figure out a way to leave this world and it would not be easy.

I thought about suicide after the funeral, I did not even want to attend my own mother's funeral, but I had to. I saw many people I knew from the neighborhood but I did not care, my mother is dead, lying in front of me in a coffin. Many people around me were crying, I was too but stopped a while ago, I didn't want to feel more depressed even though I knew nothing will help. Tidus even tired to talk to me a couple of times, but I just blocked him out, I did not feel like expressing my emotions to others right now even though Tidus was more then just anyone. I'm only seven years old but I know what love is. I know what it means to love someone and to receive love, my mother taught me that, but now she is gone. I do not think I could love someone now, though my love between my mother and I was different I do not think I could share it.

The funeral is over and now I am in my room once again, I have not really left my room, but just to use the toilet. My father brings me food but I refuse to eat, so he force-feeds me. I know my father is also sharing my pain; that we should help each other, but I cannot, what I feel cannot go away. I apologize to those that I am suffering but I cannot help it that is why suicide is the only way.

--T--

I have not talked or really see Yuna in while, this is not like her. To shut herself form the world is not the way, she is slowly killing herself and she knows that but does nothing to stop it. That is why I have to help no matter what. I do not care if she keeps ignoring me or blocking me out I must help her to save her. Therefore, I decided to visit her. It's just been a week since her mother's death and 5 days since the funeral but that is long enough, I listened to my mother I gave her time, but this is too much. Someone has to be with and that someone will be me.

I slowly approached her home, and knocked on the door, her father greeted me and told me Yuna was in her room, he knew I would come for her, I bowed and made my way towards Yuna's room

--Y--

This is it I must leave this suffering; yes this is the only way. Jump out Yuna jump to your death it will make all your pain go away, and I listened to the devil inside me and prepared to jump to my death out my window, which is three stories high with rocks underneath perfect suicide. I slowly opened my window climbed on the edge and took one last breath before I fell.

--T--

I knocked on her door and waited for her answer, because I just could not barge into her room and say, "Hey Yuna what's up?" No. This was a tough time for her and I had to be cautious. I knocked again and there was still no answer, I thought maybe she was in the bathroom, but her bathroom door across the hall was open. Lingering around her closed door for another couple of seconds, I decided to enter. If she was not there, I simply leave and look for her around the house, but if she were, I would tell her I knocked on her door and she will forgive me. Okay good plan, let's go in! I told myself. When I opened the door, I never expect this to happen.

--Normal--

Tidus opened the door calling out Yuna's name; in pure shock Yuna swiftly turned around to see who was calling her. Their eyes met for a second before she accidentally slipped causing her to fall out of her window. Tidus sprinted next to her, grasping her hand before she fell to her death. He told her to hold on to his hand and then effortlessly pulled her back over. Both falling back into the room with Tidus on top of Yuna, they both froze in place not saying a word, until Yuna burst into tears. Tidus got off her and held her while she cried. He knew from day one that she needed someone to help her through this tough time, but did not do anything about it. When her crying ceased, she held Tidus firmly until her father came in.

"What happened here?" Her father asked the two children that were clinging to each other on the floor. Tidus and Yuna hesitated for a moment till Yuna told her father that she tripped over chair and feel hurt her ankle and that Tidus was helping her stand. A nice simple… white lie, but he wouldn't notice Yuna thought. Her father stood still examining both of them; then simply nodded and left. Tidus and Yuna were still clinging to each other and stayed that way all night, after Tidus asked his father and Yuna's father to stay over for the night.

* * *

a.n ok done with this chapter I believe this chapter is way better then my old chapter six. Oh and by the way they are still seven years old not eight. . thanks for sticking with me! And please read my new kingdom hearts story! Thanks! 


End file.
